


Eldian Hotties

by Bugma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GalliardxReaderMainly, Lemon, Manga Spoilers, NSFW, Romance, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugma/pseuds/Bugma
Summary: Reader just wanna keep her eyes inside her books, but Galliard and Marcel are too hot for that.





	Eldian Hotties

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, english isn't my language.
> 
> I hope you like it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

[Y/N] was an inveterate reader. Reading books, comics, manga, magazines and some other stuff was her big passion. Recently you had counted the books placed on your bedroom and had calculated hundreds of them, you felt very proud.

Today [Y/N] had woken up wanting to read a new book, because the last one had been finished yesterday but she couldn’t find anything to read in her bedroom inasmuch as all of them had been read in the past. You never placed a book in your room without reading it before.

 **“The time has come!”** You said excited, it was time to buy a new piece of art.

The day was sunny in Marley, the streets were full of people who laughed and took a walk together. There were kids everywhere playing and eating ice-cream. [Y/N] loved this kind of days, she thought they radiated happiness and energy unlike the cold or cloudy days. She hated winter.

[Y/N] took a walk like all of them and went towards the bookshop. It was only one bookshop in the city but it was big and beautiful. It was formed by high bright wooden walls and long marble stairs. Above the door there was a big sign which said: _‘Marleyan Bookshop’_.

When she arrived there [Y/N] opened the door and got in the stunning stay. There were few people, you knew almost anybody didn’t like to read. But you frequented the establishment so the shop assistant knew your face very well.

 **“Good afternoon [Y/N]! I have received the last volume of that manga you like so much, or maybe you want to glance at the bookshelves first”.** You approached towards the counter to greet him. **“Hey Gin! How was your day? Seriously?! What a blessing! It came sooner this time, I am going to buy it”.** He was a good boy and a really sympathetic person. **“Ok! Let me search a nice wrapper for you”.**

You left the shop very satisfied with your new volume wrapped inside of a pretty pink wrapper with fluffy cats. [Y/N] thought that it would be a good idea take a detour before come back home because the weather was very good that day and she wanted to enjoy it. So [Y/N] took another walk and began to move towards a big park near of there.

While you walked between the trees admiring the landscape, you noticed that you could see the Marleyan Base in front of you from there above the trees. It was a large white square building and you didn’t like it because you knew what they did there. They chose kids from the poor people from Ghettos and trained them as warriors to make them fight in the wars. It was disgusting. But sadly that was something that you couldn’t change. So you decided to think about other thing.

Suddenly [Y/N] realized that she could take advantage of the sunlight to read her books. Maybe it was better than do it at house since you are surrounded by nature and relaxing noises, besides you had the sun shining above you and for sure it illuminated better than across your window. You were going to try the experience. **“I have nothing to lose”.** You whispered.

So you were still walking until you found the nearest bench which had a fountain next to it. You sit there resting your back and placed your big red bag next to you. You opened it and took out your cute volume and a big bottle of water from the bag. [Y/N] took a sip and placed the bottle in her other side. Then you tried to remove the wrapper without damage it and put it inside your bag. Now you smelled your new purchase, like you always did, because you loved the smell of new books, and began to read.

Time elapsed and you were enjoying the volume like a child. Suddenly you heard a group of people running towards your direction. You raised your head to look at them and you recognized them right away. They wore the bracelet with the star in their left arm along with their military uniform. They were obviously the Eldian warriors. It seemed they were training here, which had a lot of sense because the Base was next to this park.

You looked at them better, they were young boys and girls and they seemed to be the same age as you, twenty years old more or less. You were still looking at them and then you focused your gaze in two of the boys. **‘Wow, so handsome’.** You thought those two boys were really really good-looking. **‘And they should be twins’**. You noticed that their faces were similar, but one of them had dark short hair and the other one had light hair along with a toupee. **‘So cool’.** You thought you liked his style.

They began to brake gradually, some of them stopped near of you, the brothers between them, and the others were still running towards the Base. [Y/N] observed them discreetly. They rested their hands on their knees bending their backs breathless. **‘It seems they have been running for a long time’.** You concluded. The poor guys were panting for breath, for sure they had done a great effort.

It was then that the light haired boy turned his head towards you and noticed your presence. He looked at you for a while, like he was in trance. You held his gaze daringly, feeling brave, but quickly returned your look to the volume. For the corner of your eye you saw how the boy straightened up and began to walk towards you. You held your breathing. Instead of stop in front of you he went to the fountain next to your bench. You released your breathing. However, when he tried to open the tap he realized that it didn’t work.

 **“Tsk”.** You heard him complaining. Suddenly, for the corner of your eye again, you saw how the handsome boy turned towards you. You heart stopped for a moment. **“Excuse me, miss”.** You looked upwards to find two powerful eyes piercing you. **“Can you lend me a little bit of water please? I am thirsty and the fountain is broken”.** He asked pointing at your bottle of water. **“Oh, of course! Take all you want”.** You gave him the bottle smiling and he returned the smile at you. **“Thank you so much”.**

While he was drinking, a few drops of water escaped from his mouth and slipped along his chin, neck and throat wetting his t-shirt. You stared at the water sliding and bit one of your fingernails. You found that so fucking sexy. **“Ugh… so good. I needed that water so bad. Thanks again for the help… eh…”** He stammered. **“[Y/N]”.** You answered. **“Thanks again, [Y/N]”.** He thanked you again after knowing your name. **“A pleasure”.**

You answered smiling. He stared at you smiling too. **“By the way, I never had seen anybody reading in the park”.** He commented. **“That’s because anybody like to read. They don’t understand the beauty of the books”.** You answered. **“Or maybe they do it at home”.** He said mocking. **“Ok you just know me and you are saying I am a weird person?”** You answered laughing. **“That’s exactly what I mean”.** He was laughing too. **“I hope next time you die of thirst”.** You cursed. **“Ok ok… You are a wonderful person hahaha. Well, what are you reading?”** He asked. **“One series about detectives”.** You answered. **“And you recommend it to me?”** He asked. **“Hell no, too long.”** You answered.

 **“Hey Galliard! We gotta go”.** Somebody screamed behind him. **“Goodbye then, Galliard”.** You said smiling. **“Good bye [Y/N]”.** He smiled widely. And they started to run again.

You watched him leaving. You felt strangely happy after this meeting and you would wish see him again. But now it was time to return home, so you saved your things inside your bag and began to walk towards your house.

Next day you woke up thinking about Galliard, the handsome light-haired boy who you had known yesterday. He had been very sympathetic with you, not to mention he was breathtaking. Without question you wanted to see him again, but you didn’t know anything about him. However, you had one possibility, you could return to the same place at the same hour which you met him and maybe he will be there training again.

This time you took two bottles of water and went to the same park. Your pink miniskirt rocked with the breeze while you walked through the dirt road between the trees. The weather was very hot that day and you wore summery clothes. [Y/N] arrived to the same bench, took out the bottles and waited there reading like yesterday.

Soon you began to hear a group of people running towards you. Your stratagem had worked. Slowly you raised your head in order to search Galliard between them, and you almost infarcted. Due to that hot day your sexy boy had had to take off his t-shirt while he was training, and now he was just wearing his eldian bracelet on his upper body. You watched paralyzed as all his muscles flexed, as drops of sweat slid along his toned chest, his brawny abs, his strong arms… God you almost climaxed.

Some of them stopped running in front of you while the others were still running until the Base the same way as yesterday. Galliard took some air and then looked at you. He smiled and raised one hand to greet you. You smiled too and, holding his gaze, you raised one bottle of water inviting him to take it. He chuckled and went for it.

 **“What a blessing to have someone who cares for your thirst while you are training”.** He said sitting with you in the bench and drinking the water. The water began to pour again along his sexy body and you had to bit your lips in order to don’t say **‘oh my god you are fucking hot’.** You also hoped he couldn’t read that on your face. **“Y-yes, you seemed very exhausted yesterday, besides I was going to come here anyways and I thought it would be a good idea to bring you a bottle, after all you are a warrior who fight for Marley and for me too, so I think you deserve it”.** You winked one eye at him.

 **“Wow, I think I’ll fight only for you hereinafter, [Y/N]”.** He winked at you too. **“What a good girl you are, are you always this way?”** He asked smiling. **“Not always”.** You said looking directly at his eyes. He held your gaze. You’d swear you saw a naughty gaze on his eyes for a second.

 **“Galliard c’mon!”** The other warriors were waiting for him. **“I must go now”.** He placed one hand in your knee. **“Will you be here tomorrow?”** You blushed at the touch. **“O-of course. I will be here reading like always and I will bring more water, because you are training so hard and I think you should be rewarded”.** You drew a warm smile. **“You’re right, be able to see your beautiful face every day is a big reward”.** And he left beginning to run again with the others leaving you made a blushing mess.

While you were there paralyzed because of his words, you could see Galliard’s twin looking at you fixedly for a second and then he began to run too.

That night was really hot. You couldn’t stop thinking about his brawny body and his touch. You imagined how it would be if he was here touching more parts of your body, if he was hovering over you and rubbing his bare chest against yours, if he was whispering dirty things in your ear, if he was sliding his hand towards your panties…

God. You placed your hand under your underwear and noticed you were so wet. So you began to touch yourself with his face behind your eyelids, and soon you climaxed with his name coming out your mouth.

Next day something unexpected happened.

 **“Our talks are always very short because my partners and I only stop the training some minutes to rest”.** You were sit on the bench and that time he was wearing a t-shirt so your pussy wasn’t fucking wet because of his shape. He had one arm placed behind you resting over the backrest. **“Yes but I love those minutes of suffocation which you come to me begging for water”.** You answered laughing. **“Oh and you attend at my plea. Tell me, will you give me everything I ask?”** You blushed. Probably you gave him everything during your last night’s session, inside your mind of course.

 **“So this is the girl you always talk with during our rests”.** You both didn’t realize someone had approached towards you until he was in front of the bench. **“[Y/N], this is my brother Marcel, he is a warrior too, although you sure saw him around here”.** Galliard introduced you. **“Nice to meet you, [Y/N]”.** Marcel said politely. **“Nice to meet you too Marcel, I knew you two had to be brothers, your faces are so alike”.** You said smiling. **“Yes but I am the handsome brother and Marcel is the ugly”.** Galliard said being cocky. **“In your dreams little brother”.** Marcel answered. **“Wow arguing between brothers, this is becoming interesting. I think you both are very handsome, I noticed you two as soon as you appeared around here”.** Marcel flipped off Galliard. **“And tell me [Y/N], do you have some sister as beautiful as _you_?”** He made emphasis at the last part. You blushed hard. **“Haven’t you anything better to do?”** Galliard asked irritated. **“Yes I do and you too, we should go now”.** Marcel answered. **“Tsk. See you later [Y/N]”.** And Galliard gave you a kiss in the cheek before they began to run leaving you made a blushing mess, again. “ **Marking territory?”** Marcel said laughing to Galliard.

Since that day, the twins and you began to become friends and met almost every day. You really enjoyed the company of those fucking handsome babes, the way they went running towards you with that thirsty face (maybe not for the water), sometimes shirtless, yearning to talk with you.

Your nights became hotter as each day passed. You touched yourself every night without exception, your mind flying as those two hotties were both naked in your bed making wonders to you.

One day you were waiting for them to arrive as always. You often checked your watch because they seemed to be late, however you remained there patiently. You resumed reading your book when a dark shadow covered you entirely, taking you off from your current state.

It was Galliard, he came alone and dressed in regular clothes.

 **“Hello cutie, there isn’t training today but I wanted to see you anyways”.** He sat down and gave you a hot kiss in your cheek. **“Oh, and you have come here purposely just to talk with me? What a good friend you are”.** You answered and gave him one kiss in his cheek too. **“Well…”** He placed one hand over your knee. **“I’ve been thinking about taking you to some nice place today, what do you say?”** You looked at him curiously. This was the first time Galliard had proposed you to hang out with him and you were so excited. Finally you were going to be able to spend time with him that weren’t a few minutes in this bench. **“Of course, I would like to spend some time with you”.** You said quickly. **“What had you thought?”** You asked him smiling and grabbed his arm. He looked you directly in your eyes and there you could see that he was same excited as you were. **“Would you like go to the cinema to watch some film?”** You loved this plan. **“I would love it!”** You got up from the bench happily and began pulling his arm to get him up from the bench as well. **“Okay okay I’m coming hahaha”.**

He laughed happily seeing you so cheerful. When he got up he stood before you and suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist. You blushed furiously and, placing your hands over his chest, you looked up searching his gaze. He then hugged you lovingly and you felt your cheek pressed slightly against his warm body. You closed your eyes and returned the hug, feeling entranced inside it.

He then broke the silence. **“Let’s go then”.** He undid the embrace and smiled down at you. You returned the smile and suddenly remembered something. **“Yes but first let me take some money from my house… I haven’t brought any today”.** You looked at the ground a little bit embarrassed, but he seemed not care about that, because he smiled again and grabbed your chin to make you look at him. **“Of course not, I want to invite you and I’m not gonna admit another thing”.** You then nodded shyly and together you began to walk towards the cinema.

When you arrived at the building you could see a sign which said _‘Attack on Zombie’_ and one big poster with a disgusting zombie eating some person. **“Omg we gonna watch a terror movie!” What if I can’t sleep tonight?”** You said amused, actually you liked terror movies. **“Well I guess I can make you some company tonight if you’re afraid”.** He placed one arm over your shoulders and gave you a devilish grin. With that you blushed hardly and placed one arm around his waist.

Around the middle of the film, Galliard used the old trick of stretch his arms and placed one of them around your shoulders. You knew what he wanted and you wanted it too. You then placed one hand over his knee and began playing with the fabric of his jeans. **“You know what?”** He whispered in your ear. **“What?”** You answered without looking at him. **“I knew that fountain was broken that day, I just wanted to speak with you because I thought you were fucking beautiful”.** He confessed. The film then stayed forgotten, because you turned your head and saw him looking directly at your eyes, and he started to move towards you slowly, finally resting his lips against yours. You closed your eyes, feeling his lips on yours felt amazing. You placed one hand in his hair and grabbed it, deepening the kiss. He moaned a little bit and this made your stomach jump. You felt his lips parting and you did the same, placing your tongue inside and feeling him doing that too. The making out lasted one hour until you felt Galliard placing his hand over your bare thigh. That made you feel pulsations in your most intimate parts and you bit his lip. Slowly he began sliding that hand upwards until he put it under your skirt. You slapped it and broke the kiss, then whispered in his ear. **“Not here smart boy”.** And bit his ear. He bit his lips. **“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, you are fucking hot”.** He answered, grabbed your neck and kissed you again.

The film finished and you two walked away hand in hand. Your thoughts jumped and flied about what had happened between Galliard and you. You couldn’t forget how good his mouth tasted and that hand sliding along your leg under your skirt. You perfectly felt your underwear being wet and wished be able to feel that fingers losing inside your panties.

He escorted you towards your house and there you stayed a little bit outside until he had to go. He took your hands in his and gave you a little kiss in your lips. Then he began to speak. **“[Y/N] I like you, I like you a lot, since the first time I saw you. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but I didn’t find the way. I want you to think about this because I don’t need an answer right now and I don’t want to overwhelm you neither. I mean, I want to know what you think about all of this, but we don’t have to start anything right here right now, if you feel the same of course. Just… Just think about it”.** He was so nervous and you knew it, you found his state very endearing. You smiled and took his face in your hands, then you began to speak. **“I understand what you are trying to say, don’t worry about it anymore”.** He smiled down at you. **“I liked you since the first second I saw you too and I’m gonna think about all of this”.** You kissed him then and hugged him too.

 **“That’s wonderful to hear, seriously. I’m glad you feel the same”.** He caressed your hair in the meantime. **“I would love to see you tomorrow, I would like you to come at my house at lunch time and cook something for you, what do you say?”** He offered. That seemed to be a good plan, you thought. You would love to see his culinary skills and spend more time with him, of course. **“I would love it!”** You exclaimed cheerfully. **“That means you know how to cook? That’s amazing considering only women normally do that task”.** She remarked admiring him. **“That’s true, but I find cooking really funny. And my mom taught me all she knows”.** He explained smiling. **“So… May I come here tomorrow to pick you up about one o’clock?”** He asked expectantly. **“Of course, I’ll be waiting eagerly”.** She answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then grabbed her hips and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss. **“See you later, beauty”.**

Next day you were sat in your couch, bouncing your leg impatiently while you waited for Galliard to pick you up. You had been making a mess inside your closet in order to find something nice to dress. Finally you had chosen one black and tight skirt whose end was placed above your knees and had a zipper in the side, along with one light pink and tight t-shirt which was placed under the skirt. Besides you had chosen one pair of black heels not very high.

Someone knocked the front door and you jumped from the couch and ran to open it. There was Galliard like he said, wearing black jeans and blue t-shirt. You thought he was really beautiful. **“Are you hungry princess?”** He asked smiling. But you didn’t answer, instead you hugged him and kissed his lips. **“I missed you so much, and yeah I’m starving!”** You confessed. **“Let’s go then!”** He said.

The food was really good. [Y/N] had to admit that Galliard was a great cook. He had chosen a simple potato soup which was covered by little pieces of carrot, celery, leek, sausage and parsley. And it tasted fucking good. When you finished your meal you went to the living room and sat down in the couch in order to rest a little bit.

You were entertained talking each other about your things and after a while you heard the front door opening and someone arriving. It was Marcel, the kind but hot Galliard’s brother. He didn’t expect to see you here. **“Omg! What are you doing here? I’m so glad to see you”.** He exclaimed when he saw you there and you got up to welcome him. He run to hug you and grabbed one of your hands to spin you around. **“Look at you, you are really beautiful”.** He said and you blushed a bit. **“Thank you, I have come here to eat and spend the afternoon with Galliard. I’m glad to see you too”.** You said smiling.

Then Marcel threw a weird look to Galliard, like if he would have gone ahead him with something. **“That sounds good. You can stay here with us all time you want”.** He offered. **“That sounds good too, thanks”.** You answered smiling, then you sat down again in the middle of the couch with Galliard in your right side, and Marcel followed you sitting down in your left side. Galliard casted him an angry look like saying ‘fuck off asshole’, but Marcel didn’t move any muscle. Instead he said: **“I would have liked to invite you somewhere too, but I haven’t had the chance. However it seems my brother is smarter than me”.** Then Marcel placed one arm around your shoulders. Seeing this, Galliard flipped off his brother behind your head and placed one hand over your knee.

You looked at them confused but soon you could understand what was happening. You clearly saw the rivalry between them and knew they were fighting for you. That amused you a lot. You liked Galliard and you wanted to begin a relationship with him, not with Marcel. And you will be sure that he understands this. But, although you had already made your choice that didn’t mean you can’t spend a good time. A wide grin spread across your face when you had a mischievous idea.

You placed one hand in Galliard’s knee and other in Marcel’s knee. The twins looked at you with shocked faces and then you made your first move. You slowly moved towards Galliard direction and kissed his lips with a short kiss. Then you did the same with Marcel and slowly kissed him too. Then the rivalry between them raised over nine thousand and this became a competition to see who made this better and won your love.

They kissed you roughly and you were enjoying that fucking moment. You kissed Galliard and then kissed Marcel, again Galliard and then Marcel and stayed this way for a long time, until Galliard got up from the couch and stretched your arm to get you up as well, and began to take you someplace. Marcel followed you too. You found yourself inside one bedroom with one large bed and soon the boys were grabbing your arms to take you to the bed with them.

You accommodated so that Marcel was behind you and you were sitting over him, and Galliard was before you, grabbing your face and beginning to eat your mouth again. He kissed you fervently while Marcel ate your neck from behind, leaving hickies and red marks all over your neck and shoulders. They were placing their hands all over your body, squeezing your boobs and gripping your ass. You couldn’t stop eating Galliard’s mouth, it tasted fucking good and you wanted to shove your tongue until his throat.

Galliard then grabbed your shirt taking it off and Marcel unclasped your bra, sliding the strips along your arms. Hands flied in front of you and from behind to squeeze your boobs hardly and you moaned a little bit under their attentions. Then Marcel lowered his hands caressing your stomach and began to undo the zipper of your skirt, leaving it totally open and tossing it somewhere. Galliard lowered his head to take your boobs and nipples in his mouth and you grabbed his light hair resting your head in one of Marcel’s shoulders, closing your eyes and biting your lips.

Marcel placed his hands over your hips and thighs, licking again your neck and sucking and biting your ear and skin. His hands travelled from your legs towards your belly and then until your thong. He slid a few fingers inside the garment and hummed in your ear when he felt your wet pussy. At this moment you were made a moaning mess and you couldn’t keep your eyes open. Then Marcel grabbed you and raised your body, which was sitting over him, and made you rest on your knees with your torso being straight, so that he could lower your underwear along your legs.

Now you left Galliard’s lips to undress him and got rid of his t-shirt, beginning to bite his pecs and placing your hands all over his body, feeling his perfect muscles under them. When you were sucking his collarbone you felt Marcel’s fingers rubbing your clit and you moaned loud against Galliard’s skin. Now you felt them rubbing your entrance and pushing inside while Galliard began to eat your mouth again and pinch your nipples. You groaned in Galliard’s mouth at the pleasure of those fingers raising and lowering.

But the feeling disappeared when Galliard pushed you towards the bed, your back bouncing against it in a way that you fucking loved, and you watched as the boys undid their clothes and showed you their naked bodies. You bit your lips. They both were big.

 **“Come here baby, show me what you can do with that sweet mouth of yours. Leave my cock as wet as your pussy”.** Marcel said as he lay down in the bed. While you sucked his cock and saw him closing his eyes and biting his lips, you felt as Galliard raised your ass and began to rub your entrance with his dick. You moaned in Marcel’s cock. He then thrusted mercilessly inside you and you cried out of pleasure feeling him fucking you better than anybody in your life.

You deep-throated Marcel while listened as Galliard moaned loudly and his hips bounced against your ass. Then Marcel grabbed your hair and stopped you, freeing his cock from your mouth. Galliard stopped as well and then you changed positions.

Now Marcel sat in the edge of the bed with you over him, your back against his chest, and Galliard stood in front of you with his cock near your face. You felt Marcel’s cock sliding inside you and your eyes rolled back owing to the pleasure, while Galliard’s cock hit against your throat. **“Fuck… this tight pussy of yours…”** Marcel moaned. Galliard grabbed your hair with his two hands and tilted his head back moaning loudly. **“Ah-ah! This fucking mouth… Don’t fucking stop I’m gonna cum baby!”** Galliard said between moans. **“Holy shit me too babe!”** Marcel exclaimed while grabbed your hips tightly and fucked you from below. You felt your pussy pressing around Marcel’s cock while you cummed too. The three of you cried out at the same time as a lot of cum was spread for your body and face.

 **“Oh my god”.** It was the only sentence you reached to say.


End file.
